


Sweeter Than A Cherry Pie

by SeriouslySami



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, gabriel eats your pussy, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySami/pseuds/SeriouslySami
Summary: Your lovely archangel knows just how to make you squirm.





	Sweeter Than A Cherry Pie

You studied Gabriel. Frustration surging through you until it reached a certain place. The way he was sucking on that lollipop for the past two agonizing minutes was driving you insane. His tongue wrapping around it, his lips closing over it, and that pop sound as it was forced back out was almost enough to push you over the edge. He just mindlessly scrolled on his phone that you had bought him for Christmas. You could thank Sam and Dean for the jumbo bag of Dum Dum Pops. There has to be over a hundred suckers in there. And yet, he was savoring this one. You wondered what flavor it was. Root beer, cotton candy, blue raspberry. Regardless, Gabriel was taking his time. And you were dreading every second.

“So, Gabe, how many licks do you think it’s going to take to get to the center of that lollipop?” You teased, trying to hide your aggravation.

“Hm. I didn’t keep count. I will with the next one and let you know.” Gabe smirked and winked. So he knew. He knew how bothered this was making you. You growled softly, a pouting frown settling on your face.

“Is there something wrong, sugar?” _Sugar_. Gabe only used that pet name when he was trying to get on your nerves. And it worked. Every single time.

“You just keep on sucking.” You blurted, shifting in your seat slightly.

Gabriel took a couple more licks at the lollipop before setting it down. “I think I may be craving something else sweet now.” He shot you a look. A dirty, sinful look.

You felt yourself shudder and smirked. “Well, how about you take the wrapper off and have it?” You didn’t care how lame and cheesy that sounded. Your mind was racing with the images of Gabriel between your legs.

Gabe stood up from his stool seat and slid over to yours. Standing between your legs. You bit your lip, feeling so submissive, looking up at Gabe. He latched his fingers on the belt loop of your jeans and pulled you close into him. You felt how hard he already was and let a small gasp leave your lips. He smirked and traced his thumb across your lips, holding your face by the chin.

“Look what you’ve done. Do you feel that, kitten?”

“You started it.” You mustered out in a whimper, grinding on him slightly. He placed his hands on the counter behind you and stepped back just enough to be out of reach.

“What was that? Are you sassing me?” Gabe lowered his face nearer to yours. Knowing how much you love when he teases you.

“Yes, sir.” You replied. You couldn’t take it anymore. You needed him. “Please, I need you. Please...” You whined.

“Hmmm, I suppose. If you really want it.” You nodded and squirmed. He sniggered in response. Then he kissed you. His hips came back in to meet with yours. His kisses trailed down to your neck. Then to your collarbones, where he left love bites. He pulled your shirt off and kept trailing down your body. Receiving whimpers and hands in his hair as he went along. He tugged on the fabric of your jeans right above the button, pulling it loose with his teeth. He then unzipped your pants and slowly pulled them off along with your underwear. You kneaded his hair, and bit your lip to suppress the tiny noises in your throat. Gabe looked up at you as he kissed your inner thighs, knowing how riled up it was getting you.

“Please” You whimpered.

“Please what, kitten?”

“Please eat me out.” The words came out as a shy moan. But as soon as he dove in, your moans were no longer shy. Whimpers turned into sounds of pleasure.

Gabe used his tongue in such skillful ways, reminding you he’s not human. You latched onto his shoulder and one hand in his hair. His tongue and lips felt so good in all the right places. He hands roamed over your body, clawing down your lower back and squeezing your butt, that he would affectionately call your “honeybuns”. His hands grazing up your stomach and cupping your breasts. His tongue hit all the right spots, making your hips buck. You moaned his name, which only made Gabe want to pleasure you even more. His hands then came down and latched onto your hips as he pulled you closer, your legs propped up on his shoulders now. He let go of your hip with one hand and started to finger you at the same time. He added fingers until he was at three. He fingered you fast and licked your clit until you were shaking. Shocks of pleasure were running down your spine and all throughout your body. Your hand found his and you held it as you reached your climax.

“I’m so close!” You moaned, “Mm, I’m gonna-!”

“Cum for me, kitten.” He cooed, looking up at you. He curled his fingers and your release was almost instantaneous. You moaned in pleasure, throwing your head back as you came onto his fingers. He kept his fingers there as you rode out your orgasm. Once your body untensed, he slid his three soaked fingers out of you slowly. Then he placed them in his mouth, licking them and sucking. You watched, a smirk appearing on your lips.

“How’s that, babe?” You asked, breathily.

“Better than any lollipop ever.” He smiled. And stood up. “Let’s go get you washed up. A nice warm shower.”

You nodded as he took your hand. “And then, it’s my turn.” He noted. You giggled.

“Of course, sugar daddy.” You teased.


End file.
